In an exhaust gas purification device disclosed in JP6-280544A, published by the Japan Patent Office in 1994, a filter is provided in the engine exhaust system to purge particulate matter (to be referred to as “exhaust particulate” below) discharged from a diesel engine. By oxidizing or incinerating the trapped exhaust particulate at predetermined time intervals, the filter is regenerated.